Will You Ever Love Me ? ~*~
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: *ON LONG TERM HIATUS* Mimi goes back to Japan and whats this she gets kidnapts by a digimon and Matt and the others to the rescue Note: Mimato, Sora/Taichi, Ken/Yolie
1. the search

Will You Ever Love Me ?  
- by Kazumi Tachikawa ( KaZ)  
Ohayo minna san   
well this is my actual 1st fanfic that I had the GUTS to type and post. This is the first fanfic that I have posted in fanfiction.net so please don't forget the reviews. O ya almost forgot this is a MIMATO,TAIORA,TAKARI KENYAKO FIC  
Note I don't own digimon never was and never will so there  
'italics' - thoughts  
"..." -speaking (duh!)  
  
  
~*~ PROLOGUE~*~  
  
Mimi Tachikawa arrived at the airport at around 9 PM. She just came from America and now she's back in Odaiba.'im so glad Im back here in Odaiba I cant wait to see Sora and the guys again especially Matt' she thought with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black over-coat with brown boots and wearing a white shirt with pink and white checkered lining and a white and pink checkered skirt. While she was walking with her parents on the way to the baggage claim she saw her friends Sora, Tai, TK, Kari, Ken,Yolie, Davis, Izzy,Cody,Joe and Matt . She couldn't believe it they went here at the airport out this late just to greet her. Suddenly she ran to Sora, Kari and Yolie and were crying their hearts out while hugging and said " I cant believe you guys went here to the airport out this late just to greet me" she said as tears were pouring out her eyes. Then Sora said " Mimi we did this coz youre our friend and besides we missed you so much" she said as she hugged her tighter. Then Kari asked " so you're not going back to the states any more " " Nope Im here to stay " then Tai said " hey um were still here ya now " then Mimi just gigged and hugged them all tight. Matt said" so Mimi since its late and all and you're probably tired why don't we all go home and you go to Sora's house tomorrow for your welcoming party !" " you guys you really shouldnt have done that you now its just me" Sora spoke up " ya you our freind who we missed so much for 3 years and only see at vacation " Mimi smiled and said " that's really sweet of you guys ill go but you guys have to go home its really late you now " Sora " alright Meems well go and you get your rest you need it for the party ya now " Mimi nodded with a smile and they all left the airport and shortly Mimi also left with her parents.  
  
-*- the next day -*-  
  
Mimi arrived at Sora's house with lots of bags (shopping bags ) She was wearing a white hi-heeled platform sandals. Pink skirt and a white spaghetti strap with a pink cardigan. When she pressed the doorbell they couldnt see her face with all the shopping bags at her hand Matt helped her with the shopping bags and thought ' Matt is really hot in that out fit he's really cute when he smiles' and she smiled and said thank you and Matt thought 'she's really hot in that she's so cute when she says thank you ' Mimi distributed all her gifts. Mimi gave Tai new goggles which were black and blue but MUCH more cooler (A/N I Suck at descriptions k ) Mimi gave Sora, Yolie, and Kari new dresses and outfits with shoes about 10 shopping bags in total. Mimi gave Matt a variety of expensive hair gel. She gave Izzy a book about how to socialize and get rid of laptops and a new hardrive. She gave Joe a book on how to stay cool and a book about medicine. She gave TK a gameboy. Davis a new soccer ball. Ken a game for play station. And Cody a game for nintendo.( A/N I ahve no idea what the others would like k gomen) when they were dancing Matt thought ' she's so cute when she dances I wonder if she wants to dance with me? ' then Tai noticed that Matt is stunned in looking at Mimi then Tai said " hey Matty boy why don't ya ask her to dance" " Are you nuts what if she rejects and doesn't want to dance with me" " aww come on Matt she wont trust me " then Tai pushed Matt toward Mimi   
Rewine the same time but at Mimi's side of the room   
'Matt is so cute when he looks like that I wonder if he wants to dance' then she stopped dancing with Sora and got a drink Sora " hey Mimi why don't ya ask him" " Ask who ? " " you now Matt " " I would want to but what if he doesn't want to dance with me? I cant handle rejection" " he wont trust me "   
then Sora pushed Mimi towards Matt   
end of rewine return to present  
Mimi and Matt was face to face when Matt started to say " um Mimi . . . y-you w-w-wan-n-a ... d-d-dance? " Mimi smiled " SURE ! " Then the music from the radio changed from R&B to slow rock then they danced slow until everyone noticed that they needed space. Matt and Mimi never noticed how close they were that they looked like a couple already.   
  
Matt's POV   
'Wow Mimi's such a great dancer. She smells like strawberry's. I think this is the best time to tell her'  
  
Mimi's POV   
' I feel like im dancing in the air flying in the heavens with him I feel so secure. I wonder what cologne he uses. I guess its time to tell him how I feel'  
  
Back to the story  
at the same time when the song stopped they stopped dancing. And looked at each other face-to-face. Then they both said at the same time "I-h-have s-som-mthing to tell y-you" "what is it " then Mimi " You go first " "okay um Mimi since we were in the digi-world I really really like you and well I l-love you" Mimi was in shock at what she heard and thought ' O MY GOD I cant believe he said that I cant believe he ACTUALLY LIKES ME and I was afraid of rejection' Matt ' Great now Im gonna hear it now what if she doesn't like me ?' Matt was about to say something when Mimi husshed him up and kissed Matt then after 3 mins Matt said " well and I was afraid of rejection" Mimi just giggled and everyone in the room were saying their ooos and ahhhh then Tai and Sora said in unison while giggling said " Everyone *giggles* may we *snikers* Mimi and Matt *laughing * BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND"  
they said as they fell from laughing to hard. Matt and Mimi were blushing.  
After the party they parted ways while Mimi was on the way home she decided to take the park because she missed it so much. While she was having a peaceful stroll she noticed a bright light just like the light that sucked them into the digi-world but it was black. She was really curious o;f why it was there when a digimon that looked like a bat and a bowling ball appeared and stepped in front of her Mimi was to shocked and said " piko-devimon what are you doing here?" " why digi brat Im here to get you" Mimi just snickered at the thought " YOU ha what a laugh " " you may laugh at me now but I warn you Bakemons get her!" Mimi was so surprised at what happened suddenly ghost like digimons suddenly appeared and grabbed her and tok her to the portal.the portal towards the digiworld.  
  
What will happen now to Mimi? Why did piko devimon kidnap her ? And what will happen next?  
  
He he so how was it I now it sucked but il try to do my best more the nextime like I said this is my first digimon fanfic that I had the guts to post so flames comments accepted so review it please I beg you I need your opinions on what you want to happen next o ya Id like to dedicate this fic to my friends Nori, and Mia thanksfor the title you guys and Nenita thanks a bunch ja ne til next time don't forget the reviews!  
  
- Kazumi Tachikawa A.K.A KaZ 


	2. 

  
  
~*~will you ever love me?~*~  
  
~*~ by Kazumi Tachikawa A.K.A kaz ~*~  
  
  
Authors Notes :  
Hi everyone thanks Yamato for the review. Even thou you are the only one who made a review. Anyways I WOULD apreciate it if i get more reviews rather than just 1. Oh ya sorry this chapter took so long I went on vacation and I just arrived oh ya Im making a new policy I'll update this story every 2 days or every week if i get bored to death coz I have nothing 2 do this vacation. Any ways I now this is SO long so with out further adue the fanfic. O and this is a MIMATO, TAIORA, KENYAKO, AND TAKARI  
  
  
  
Disclamer:  
I DON'T OWN EM!   
  
  
~*~At the digi world ~*~  
When Mimi awoke she was in a dark gloomy room with tattered red curtains and she was so surprized when she saw palmon and then seh noticed the bakemons that were both besed her and so did with palmon. Then she noticed someone say " So Sincerity you're finally awake" Mimi turned around to see palmon having tears in her eyes and saw a man in the shadows when the man was comming closer she saw the figure the man was not a man but a digimon and she noticed it was Vandomon. " Vandomon! I thought you were deleted" Vandomon just snikerer   
  
~*~ back on Odaiba ~*~  
Sora was arranging the living room where they had their welcoming party. ' So Mimi's finally back ::sigh:: were all complete again' then the telephone rang " Moshi Moshi Tachenochi residence this is Sora" " Moshi Moshi Sora this is Mrs Tachikawa is Mimi there?" " No Mam she left 1 hour ago" "really she's not there where could she be she's not at home?" "She maybe with the others or taking a stroll in the park or at the mall have you tried calling her at her cell phone?" "Yes and no ones answering it" "Ok but why wouldn't she not answer her phone I'll call the others maybe she's there" " OH thank you Sora thank you" "Ill notify you if I've found her" " thank you !" "Goodbye" "goodbye Sora and thank you" ::sigh:: 'wonder where Mimi is Im sure she's with matt somewhere' dials Matt's no "Hello Ishida residence this is TK" (A.N. TK and Matt's parents are back again k so there living together) " hey TK this is Sora" "o hey Sora what can I do for ya" "Is Mimi there?" "Uhh no why would she be here?" "Well maybe because she and Matt are together Duh" "o ya well any ways Matt is here so I guess that troubles you for finding Matt" "Oh well thanks any ways could I talk to Matt?" "Sure" " HEY MATT SORA WANTS TO TALK TO YA!" TK shouted "Hello sorry bout' that Sora" "Thats ok Matt have you seen Mimi lately?" "No not since the party why" "well seh seems to be missing" "WHAT MISSING SHE CANT BE MISSING HAVE YOU CALLED THE POLICE HAVE YOU CALLED EVERYONE HAVE YOU CHECKED THE MALLS !" "Matt cool down so far you and TK are the only ones I've called so far" "oh well you scared me Sora but Im still worried" "ya me to so just chill ok Ill keep ya posted ok" "sure well bye"   
~*~ 7 Phone calls later ~*~  
" Moshi Moshi this is the Izumi residence Izzy speaking" "Hey Izzy this is Sora have you seen Mimi lately?" "No not since the party why?" "She's apperently missing" "what o my god! Have you called any one" "Yes old and new digidestineds" "great and no one has seen her" "yup" "well we should call an emergency meeting" "ya we should Ill call everyone" "ok so where do we meet" "come to my house in Now ill call the others" "ok see ya" "later"  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
"Im here NO ONE HAS SEEN MIMI?" "Aperantly not Matt thats why I called this meeting"Sora said "Im so worried about Mimi I hope she's alright what happened to her any ways?" Kari said "were all worried but one things for sure she was kidnaped" Yolie said "Yolies right or its either Mimi is in a shopping spree" Ken said "a right a shopping spree at 9:00 pm" Kari said "Mimi is SMART ya no not to shop this late by herself and she WOULD ALWAYS answer her phone even thou she's shopping" TK said "So what do we do now?" asked Tai "well I suggest we look for her and call the police fast" "Matt's right so lets go" Sora said everyone nodded suddenly Izzy said "hold it I jsut got an e-mail from gennai" " Izzy this is no time to do this we have to look for Mimi to god knows if shes alright and fine" "don't worry matt im sure shes fine" Joe said " wait lets just read it first maybe it concerns Mimi" Izzy deducted "o fine but its still rather impossble" Matt said and shrugged   
—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*what the email sez—*—*—*—*   
Greetings Digidestends  
It seems you are once again needed Vandomon has abducted the bearer of sincerity and is using her to turn her against you all. You must come back here to save the bearer of Sincerity and defeat Vandomon. You will not use the digiports because a lot has changed since Vandomon came back a portal shall be opened once you go to the park. It is the same one you used when you first got here bring the new digidestends also. Ill explain further when you get here.  
-gennai  
—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*-  
"well come on lets go" Matt said as he ran off "well I guess were back to the digital world" Joe said ::sigh::  
  
~*~back at Vandomons Castle~*~  
"ahh my dear sincerity you should known that evil cannot be defeated that fast" "what do you want from me and palmon" "nothing I just want to help you" "help me ha you call this help being kidnaped and brought here in the digi world forcefully" "oh I AM sorry for that because that was the only was I could bring you here for I know that you would not believe me" "you're right I don't believe you now return me to MY world now and return palmon as well" Mimi demanded "If you say so I guess you don't want to know what your comrades feel about you" "huh what are you talking about?" "Well I was just going to tell you that your friends think you're a burden" "what do you mean?" than Palmon interrupted "MIMI DON'T HE'S LYING" " oh my dear palmon that IS the truth I speak of do you think I would lie" "yes Ill only believe you if you show us PROOF" "alright look in here and you'll see the proof" Vandomon released a black pearl whish started to glow and the light shot out towards palmon and Mimi. Then in their minds a vision was played  
  
~*~ The Vision ~*~  
It was when they were at the digi world they were walking and Mimi kept on whining then Tai told her to shut up then Matt defended Mimi and then they talked Matt: "Tai stop picking on Mimi I know she's a ditz and weak but that doesn't give you the right to treat her like that"  
Tai: "But Matt she already is a burden to us all she's the weakest in our group AND she has the weakest digimon"  
Agumon: "Tai is right Palmon is so weak I mean what kind of a weapon is 'Flower cannon' cant even destroy anything"  
Gabumon: "I have to agree with Agumon"  
Matt: "well I guess you guys are right she IS a burden and who WOULD like a person like that certainly NOT me"  
Sora: "Tai and evil digimon!"  
Tai: "okay everyone digivolve" after everyone digivolved the digimon I mean Lilimon's attacks cant even scratch the enemy then Garudamon said   
"Give it up Lilimon just de-digivolve and save you're energy and go back to Mimi we can handle this" after the battle they set camp and Mimi was the first one to sleep then Palmon slept to then everyone had a meeting   
Tai: "everyone is Mimi asleep"  
Agumon : "yup even Palmon is asleep"  
Tai: "good now we can start the meeting have you noticed that Mimi is such a pain in the ass"  
Sora: "who wouldn't I mean all she ever does is wine and act ditzy not to mention that she doesn't do anything good for our team"  
Biyomon: "ya and Palmon is the most worth less digimon I've ever known she cant fight face it their worth less"  
Matt: "their the weakest in our group and the most worthless"  
Joe : "I thought I was the wothless one"  
Izzy : "Joe at LEAST you're reliable and besides..." then Izzy's laptop starts to beep then gennai appears and says  
"Digi destends I would like you to know that you're weakness is Sincerity you can be venerable because of her and her digimon I would like to send her back but unfortunately there is no way I can so that unless the dark masters are defeated so until then I suggest you keep this from her good bye"  
Izzy: "see even gennai agrees with us so I suggest we ditch her"  
TK : "but that's cruel and besides gennai told us to stick with her and keep this from her he'll send her back as soon as we defeat all the dark masters then she's out of our hair"  
Kari: " I agree with TK"   
Tai : "don't you see even Kari and TK the youngest in our team is STRONGER than her"  
Sora : "even so what do we do with her?"  
Matt: "pretend nothing's wrong and act normal we cant give her the silent treatment because she'll be to suspicous"  
Joe: "this is YOUR fault Tai we should've left her and be princess of the gekomon's"   
Tai: "I know I know Im already ahead of you Joe"  
Kari: "we'd better get to sleep or else we wont have energy for tomorrow and she'll be suspicous"  
everyone except Kari "goodnight"  
( A.N. I don't HATE Mimi ok its part of the fic oh and this is all made up by vandomon to make Mimi be on his side)  
~*~ end of vision ~*~  
Mimi was now in tears and Palmon was now kneeling banging the floor in tears they both couldn't believe what they were seeing. Vandomon placed a fake im-so-sorry face and Mimi stood up and said "this cant be true it cant be" vandomon said "you saw it for your self its TRUE and its up to you and Palmon if you both want to believe it I would gladly help you in any way you want if only you believe me" then Palmon stopped crying and banging on the floor and said "we believe you how can you help us" "I can help you BOTH with your REVENGE" "revenge but O don't think Palmon and I can do that" " oh don't worry all you have to do is cooperate with me and give me your crest and ill take care of the rest" Mimi and Palmon looked at each other and both nodded and they both said at the same time "well join you" then Mimi handed him her crest then her crest started to glow and soon the green light from the crest started to become black and the tear drop with in it became up side down and then Palmon's flower on her head started to become dark violet almost black and it became brittle her once green color which was full of light became light and pale and dull her eyes became red and became fierce and she digivoled into dark Palmon ( A.N. I really don't know if dark Palmon really existed and if she DOES look like that so if any one can tell me please inform me thanks oh ya back to the fic) then Mimi became pale and her pink hair turned black and it was straight and dull not the old pink and bouncy hair but a dull and straight and ugly hair. Then Vandomon said "tomorrow when the digidestinds start looking for you you will make your first appearance and show them your true potential your true power" "yes tomorrow Palmon and I will show them that we are not weak and we will never ever be a burden no more and we will show them jsut how POWERFUL we truly are" then they all laughed a sinister laugh then the bakemons started to be frightened and tried to leave but dark Palmon used her razor vines ( A.N. it's the same as poison ivy except her vines have sharp edges k) and slashed all 6 bakemons that were in the room in a split second. Then she had a smirk on her face.  
  
What was Gennai goin to explain? Why did Vandomon use Mimi and Palmon against them? What the F*ck is going to happen next?  
He he I just LOVE saying those questions so tune in next time oh and please REVIEW im really sad that only 1 person updated this so PUHLEEEZE REVIEW oh and I have and upcoming story that I have been busy about Ill post it tomorrow I just gota finish it we ja minna san   
~*~ kazumi tachikawa (kaZ) ~*~ 


	3. showing off

  
~*~ Will You Ever Love Me~*~  
  
© 3  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa   
  
A.KA. kaZ ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
  
Gomen ne Minna   
  
  
this took so long because I was still deciding what pair up I shal show in this chapter. oh ya please review well on to the fic  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
  
I don't own digimon thou I would wish I owned it he he  
  
  
~*~ At the real world ~*~  
  
  
All of the DD were there already. And Tai said "um is everyone here?" they all said in unison "yup" then Yolie asked "So were is exactly this portal?" then Izzy stopped typing in his laptop "according to this the portal should be right here" then as he said a portal out of no where shot out and sucked everyone in then Joe said "here we go agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"   
  
  
~*~ After they were sucked they landed on top of each other as a pile~*~  
  
  
then Matt groaned Kari said "ugh Davis GET OFF ME!!" Joe was the first one to get up since he was on top then Cody groaned and said "will you PUHLEEZE GET OFF ME!!" then they realized who was at the bottom (A.N. aww poor Cody)   
  
  
Then when they were starting to get up out of no where their digimon tackled them to the ground except for Gabumon then Matt asked "hey Gabumon what's wrong Palmon's not here she was kidnaped 2 days ago by some bakemon while we were playing I was with her and I couldn't protect her and. . .and Its all my fault why she's not here" "I know what you mean Mimi was kidnaped to if she and Palmon were here right now Id bet they were crying" then Tai approached Matt and Gabumon with Agumon and said "cheer up Matt that's what were here for t save them right" "yeah" then Agumon said "yeah Gabumon don't worry you'll see Palmon again" "thanks Agumon"   
  
  
Gennai came out and said "chosen children Im glad you could make it why don't we come in now" then they all entered the house and sat inside then Izzy said "So Gennai its been a while could you explain to us why Vandomon kidnaped Mimi and Palmon?" "Im glad you asked Izzy, for you see Vandomon is going to use Sincerity to weaken you all for he knows that you have a certain bond that you cannot break... you cannot hurt any of your comrades weather he be bad or good... and because of that bond he knows that if he uses one of you he can win this time because he knows none of you can fight back" then Matt said "But I still don't get it why Mimi why Sincerity" "well he chose Sincerity because he knows Sincerity is trusting, loyal, and honest and she is very sensitive and because of that sensitivity he can easily manipulate her mind to do his bidding" then Tai asked "but just because of that I mean Mimi doesn't have a mega digimon and Palmon cant digivolve to become a mega" "ahh indeed that is true but Mimi has the potential to turn her digimon into a mega digimon. . . and because Vandomon that Courage and Love are together Hope and Light are together and Sincerity and Friendship are together... and he knows that Friendship has a mega digimon and that takes out one of his worries of losing" then Izzy said "I get it so instead of the original digidestends having 3 megas well only have 2 because he knows Matt cant fight Mimi" "correct also he's going to use Mimi's potential of making Palmon digivolve to a mega he's going to give Mimi the power she needs to make Palmon turn into a mega without showing the correct factor of making Palmon turn to a mega just like when Tai forced Agumon to digivolve Agumon turned into skull greymon. The same fate awaits sincerity at what power Vandomon has given her" then Yolie said "I get it but why did we have to come here when it seems only the original team is concerned?" "That my dear is what your wrong I called you because you can assist the original team to fight Vandomon's armies and also you can guide them to where sincerity is or what is happening to her" "but I don't get how" "you see you are the bearer of the crests of Love and Sincerity am I correct" Yolie just nodded then Gennai continued " and part of you is Sincerity and Mimi is the original bearer of Sincerity. And in a sense you are the how I say apprentice or reincarnation of the bearers of Sincerity and Love since you hold the crests of Love and Sincerity. What im saying is you can feel her since you are a part of Sincerity" Yolie just stood there awed then seh noticed that here crest was glowing green then slowly it was turning black and then the teardrop became inverted then she said "something happened to Mimi" then Matt turned to her and said "what Yolie what happened to Mimi" then Yolie fainted and then Ken caught her luckily. Then Ken noticed Yolie's crest and said "Hey guys take a look at this!" then they noticed Yolies crest then Gennai said "Mimi's been infatuated with the darkness now...were too late" then with those word It hit Matt and Gabumon then Matt said "no...it ...cant ...be...we cant be too late" "Im sorry Matt" Joe said then Gennai said "why don't you kids stay here for a while before you set up on your journey. And also I know the original team is used to this but I doubt the new team. You wont be able to go home until this is over. And I cant assure you how long you might be here again" then Tai said "we understand" and then Davis said "WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT GO HOME YET" then Sora said "DAVIS SHUT THE DAMN UP NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO BRAGGY ABOUT HOW SIMPLE OUR ADVENTURES WERE AND YOU GET TO EXPERIENCE WHAT WE EXPERIENCED" then Sora just ran towards the other room and Tai followed her. Then Cody said "You know what Davis if you weren't prepared for this you should have never came" then he followed Tai and Sora. Then Gennai said "Ken why don't you take Yolie to the room down the hall and you take the room next to it those rooms are connected and the rest of you why don't you rest and tomorrow we can discuss what we can do" they all left and slept in the rooms. But unknown to them piko devimon was watching them while they were in the field.  
  
  
~*~ At Vandomon's Castle ~*~  
  
  
Piko Devimon had just arrived and said "Master ::huff:: maaaaaaaaaaster ::puff:: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaster!!" then Vandomon said "What is it you pahtetic ingrate!" "Master the digidestends have just arrived" "good excelent...Mimi ... Dark Palmon" then out of the shadows 2 figures appeared and bowed to Vandomon then Vandomon said "the digidestinds have just arrived we launch our attack tomorrow" then Dark Palmon said "why not tonight while their asleep" "I like how you think Dark Palmon alright we launch our attack tonight I just want you to show your new power alright" they both said in unison "yes Master"   
  
  
~*~ At Gennai's house in Yolie's room ~*~  
  
  
Ken left the door between their rooms open so he could easily look after Yolie then Ken heard Yolie "she's coming she's close" she was tossing and turning in her sleep then Ken rushed over Yolie and woke her up and said "Yolie! Yolie... Yolie are you alright" there was a hint of worry in his voice then Yolie stood up and quickly hugged Ken and said "oh Ken it was so horrible I saw Mimi and Palmon being sucked into a pool of darkness then Palmon became dark Palmon and Mimi's hair became black and she became pale she was so white then I sensed that she was coming...Ken Mimi's coming here and she has tremendous power!" "Well we'd better do something about it Ill tell the others" then Yolie held Kens hand and said "please...don't...go" "don't worry Lie-chan I wont leave you Ill be right back" then Ken kissed her in the cheek and left then Yolie thought 'Lie-chan why did he call me Lie-chan but who care's I like it but he...he ...he...HE KISSED ME OH MY GOD I cant believe it' Yolie was now blushing madly.  
  
  
While Ken was knocking on everydoor he comes across tying to wake everyone Ken thought 'I kissed Yolie I hugged Yolie and I called her Lie-chan I cant believe I did that I hope he doesn't hate me. She cant hate me not now not until I've yet to admit my feelings' then Tai was waving his hand in Ken's face and said "uhh Ken are you ok?" "Hu oh ya ya Im fine Yolie just told me to tell you guys that she thinks Mimi is on her way here" "WHAT!!" "Uh ya now I have to wake everyone and g back to Yolie she's kinda tense" "no you go back to Yolie Ill alert everyone" "thanks Tai" then he dashed back to Yolie   
  
  
~*~at Yolie's room~*~  
  
  
Ken came in and said "you feeling alright Lie-chan" "Ya Im fine now that your back" and gave him an assuring smile then Ken said "look Yolie you cna tell me if you don't feel well because we can just stay here and let you rest while I guard you ya know because I wont allow anything to happen to you...Lei-chan I love you to much to let you go if you're like that" "Ken-chan... Im fine okay don't worry about me. Look I love you to and I care for you too okay that's why Im going to fight to...to protect you okay" then Yolie smiled and Ken did to and then their faces were leaning closer and closer then Yolie whispered "aishiteru ken-chan" "aishiteru Lie-chan" and then their lips met for the first time.   
  
  
When they parted Ken said "are you sure you can walk?" "YES Im fine" "are you sure you can coz I can carry you ya know" "hmm I don't know..."before she could finish what she was saying Ken scooped her up and carried ehr towards the living room while they were sharing a deep passionate kiss.  
  
  
~*~ At the living room~*~  
  
  
everyone was gathered in their everyone was quiet waiting for Yolie and Ken to come and when they saw them Davis said "looks like some people are doing french" Yolie and Ken just glared at him and both sat down. Matt was worried sick so was Gabumon. Tai was busy planning with Izzy and Sora. The rest were quiet and tense. Then Tai said "Yolie you SENSED that Mimi was coming" Yolie just nodded "alright I would guess they would surround the house but they cant get near it with in 50 meters since only good digimons and humans are aloud here which will give us an advantage. The only thing we can do is fight. But my guess is their just here to show themselves or to check on us so I bet this battle wont last that long" Tai was cut of when Yolie said "she's here" then Tai said "alright everyone lets go"   
  
  
everyone went out to see a lot of evil digimons surrounding the house. They started to fight and all the digimons digivolved and they were all fighting in their ultimate and Mega forms suddenly they saw Mimi riding a Unimon with Dark Palmon and that caught everyone's attention then Matt shouted "MIMI!!" and then Matt and Metal Garurumon rushed towards Mimi and Dark Palmon and Matt asked "Mimi Palmon what happened why do you look different?" he said he was going to hug Mimi when Mimi pushed Matt away and said "DON'T touch me. You disgust me. You people pretend to be my friends but in reality you think Im a burden, you think Im weak. And you Matt you pretend to love me. You are all full of lies but no more dark Palmon and I know the truth thanks to Vandomon and he gave Dark Palmon and I power" then Matt said in disbelif "Mimi Vandomon is full of lies non of that was true Mimi just come back with us and well all defeat Vandomon together" he reached out his hand to her and smiled at her. And then Mimi pushed Matt causing him to fall and then Mimi said in a monotone voice "Dark Palmon warp digivolve" dark Palmon just nodded   
" dark Palmon warp digivolve to Dark Rosemon" (A.N. Palmon does warp digivolve to Rosemon but Im not sure if there is a dark Palmon or dark Rosemon)   
  
  
everyone stood in awe even the fighting evil digimon stopped fighting and just watched then Dark Rosemon said "now whose weak" then she used her attack "Rose Petal Blades"and It hit Metal Garurumon and then he said "please Palmon stop t I don't want to hurt you" "IM NOT PALMON Im Dark Rosemon and Palmon doesn't exist only Dark Palmon" then while they were fighting Tai said "Mimi stop this make Palmon stop" "why should I coz you're my friends ha very funny the friends that thought Palmon and I was a burden ha what a joke what kind of a friendship is that" then Sora said "please Mimi we know that you never meant to do this that Vandomon jsut forced you in doing this" "Vandomon never forced me into doing anything Vandomon helped me realize that the so called friendship we had was a fake a joke a funking piece of BULLSHIT utter rubbish. In fact he gave dark Palmon and I all this power and he HELPED ME he was honest unlike any of you so called friends hmpf I thought we were best friends Sora but I guess not" "come on dark Rosemon I think we showed them enough power now well see you again digibrats BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" then Mimi and her troops disappeared in the shadows.  
  
  
They left the Digidestends in awe and shock at what they had just heard. Then Matt said "Vandomon you will pay for what you have done to Mimi you will pay" then Tai was about to comfort Matt when Matt said come on lets go inside we still need to pack for our journey ahead and we also need to plan on how we get Mimi back physically and emotionally" they all followed Matt and Matt vowed to himself 'I will save you Mimi I swear I will get you back and destroy Vandomon'  
  
  
To be contiued...  
  
  
What will happen next? how will Matt get Mimi back? how will they destroy Vandomon? to answer these questions you have to review and wait for the next chapter because I to do not know what will happen next he he  
  
Note:  
  
He he so how was it please review. Oh and Im having difficulty right now of what's going to happen next I need suggestion please oh and which do you want in the next chapter Taiora or Takari. He he well ja ne till next time!  
  
-kaZ™ 


	4. some planning and promotions

  
~*~ Will You Ever Love Me ~*~  
  
© 4  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Ohayo minna-san  
  
while I was thinking about this chapter I came to realize that the chapter that 1 of my friends gave me for this story doesn't fit the plot so I need a new title ok please every time I review the story for errors I realize that ugh the title doesn't fit ya thabk A lot NORI yeesh any ways this story was co written by my best friend Nurikajo Ajitawa thanks a lot Nuri oh and for those of you who are waiting for the sequel of a very nice dinner. Im still typing it so any ways enough chit-chat bull shit on to the fic  
  
Disclamer :  
I don't own digimon   
  
After Mimi and Dark Palmon had left everyone was back at the house discussing Mimi. Yolie said "I cant believe that was Mimi" then Ken answered "I know what you mean she has certainly changed" everyone agreed except for Matt "you guys certainly she has changed because that wasn't Mimi...she would never do anything like that...Im sure Vandomon did this" then Sora said "I agree with Matt I know Mimi she's my best friend and she wouldn't do anything like that...she would never hurt anyone" then Cody said "what do we do now" then Tai said "what our original plan is we rescue Mimi and Palmon" then Kari asked "how do we do that?" then Tai said "Im sure Vandomon did something to Mimi's head" then TK asked "what do you mean did something to her head?" then Izzy said "you mean brainwash" "exactly"   
  
Then Joe said "since we already have a theory of what Vandomon probably did to Mimi what do we do now?" then Tai answered "tomorrow when we leave and set out were going to Vandomon's castle...when we near Vandomon's castle we send a spy to see what their doing and to find out what they did to Mimi and Palmon" then Davis inquired "what do we do next?" "We tell Mimi what we found out then we tell her that she's being used and get her to believe us" then Sora asked "what about the brain wash" "we try to take it out then when Mimi's on our side we defeat Vandomon...so now lets get some sleep" and they all went to bed   
  
~*~ At Vandomon's castle ~*~  
  
Mimi and Dark Palmon had just arrived. They went to the throne room where Vandomon is then Vandomon said "ahh very good you both did well" then Dark Palmon "yes Master we finally showed them our power" "tomorow I want you both to lead the troops into recruiting new recruits" "but how are we going to do that?" Mimi asked "by placing this chip on their for heads. Its called the control chip. With this chip we can make even good digimons obey us...tomorrow I want you to recruit as much as possible...now get some sleep...oh and Mimi Dark Palmon you two are now my 2 new generals and my right hand...consider it a promotion"   
  
~*~ the next day at gennai's house ~*~  
  
they were getting ready to leave. Then Tai said "ok is everyone present" they all said "hai" "okay so is all our supplies and equipment complete Joe?" "Yup you know at least this time in the digiworld we get to have supplies" "ya you're right Joe well has everyone eaten" "hai" "so we're all clear so lets go" then Davis said "WAIT ... were not yet ready... Tai since you're the original leader AND the first leader AND this really is yours... here's your goggles back" "wow thanks Davis what about you" "don't worry Mimi gave me a Jr version of that for my birthday" just when Davis mentioned Mimi Matt fell down then Sora said "uhh why don't we change the topic and she was pointing to Matt. Then Tai said " Lets go rescue Mimi!" then that cheered Matt up and then they all said "YA!?!" so they set off.  
  
Ooo what's going to happen next? What's going to happen in their journey? What dangers and perils await them? How are they going to get Mimi and palmon back? How are they going to turn them back to normal? All these answers will be answered if you review   
  
To be continued...  
  
I know I know its short but Im having a writers block and Im getting no inspiration to write. Because hardly anyone reviews. I mean I ask you guys some suggestions and you don't review and unless I get 5 or more reviews about suggestions or opinions. I WONT post the next chapter.   
- kaZ  



	5. Taiora part

~*~ Will You Ever Love Me ~*~  
  
© 5  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Ohayo Minna   
sorry if this chapter took so long. I was just so busy. Well now here's chapter 5 finally! He he oh and this part is the Taiora. Im not really sure where I can insert the Takari so if anyone has any ideas please tell me through the reviews. Oh and please review I need your suggestions for the Takari so now onto the fic.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own em'  
  
while they were walking through the dessert they found something interesting. Then TK said "hey Tai isn't that the vendo machines where we found those Sukamon that had a crush on Mimi" "ya I remember that Mimi was so ditzy and she was even complaining about being tired and thirsty" then Sora said "those were the days I wish the old Mimi was with us now. Hey where's those Sukamon's?" then Matt said "ya they should have came out whenever someone's here" "Maybe their hiding you know from Vandomon" then Tai said "lets go we'd better go"  
  
~*~ Vandomon's Castle ~*~  
  
a Bakemon came running towards the throne room and said "Master Vandomon...we found the digidestends" "where are they?" "Their in the desert Sir" "good alright send Mimi and Dark Palmon there and I want them to destroy those digibrats NOW!!!" "Y-y-es M-m-master"  
  
~*~ back at Tai's group ~*~  
  
"Tai how much further is it to Vandomon's castle Im tired" said Yolie "Ya Tai could we rest for a while its sooo hot and Im thirsty" said Kari "alright fine but we'd better find a shade" "hey Tai isn't Piximon's place not far from here?" said Sora "ya I guess we could rest there...hey Izzy could ya check it out where Piximon is" "okay Tai" then he starts to type furiously then he said "Piximon is right there" then he pointed his hand right in front of them "alright then lets go" then they walked straight ahead and entered a strange portal and entered a jungle and then Piximon appeared and said "greetings digidestends its been a while" "yes it has Piximon" "and who are these" he said as he pointed toward the new team "oh them that's Ken, Yolie, Davis, Cody and my sister the 8th chosen child Kari" "a pleasure im glad I finally met you and the new team...what brings you here?" "Well were on our way to Vandomon's castle and we needed to rest" "oh you can rest here and camp out for the night" "great"   
  
~*~ in the dessert ~*~  
  
"Where could they have gone...they couldn't have just vanished out of nowhere?" said Mimi in frustration "Don't worry Mimi well find them soon then we cant put all our anger into the battle up ahead for giving us a hard time for fighting them" said Dark Palmon then a Bakemon approached them and said "Generals we found them" "so where are they!" yelled Mimi in anger "t-their w-w-with P-p-piximon" "and where is Piximon" "o-over t-there" then he pointed towards West then Mimi said "excellent ALRIGHT ALL DARK METAL GEYMONS I WANT YOU TO BLAST YOUR WEAPONS TOWARDS THE WEST NOW!!!" then all the Dark Metal Greymons blasted their way towards the West.  
  
~*~ with Piximon ~*~  
  
there was a loud banging then Tai said "what was that" then suddenly Piximon came zooming in and said were under attack!" "By whom" "the dark generals of course Mimi and Palmon" "WHAT...their general's now" "yes now quickly Ill hold them off you better escape" then Kari said "are you sure you can hold them off" "yes ill be fine now hurry" then they dashed off  
  
~*~ outside ~*~  
  
the Dark Metal Greymons had just destroyed the force field and revealed a jungle and Piximon. Then Mimi said "well well well look who we have here the all powerful and clever Piximon" "Ill stop you no matter what Mimi" "well see we'll see now I think you have some people I need...WHERE ARE THEY" "I don't know what your talking about" "I have no time for your foolish games now where are they" "I don't know what you're talking about" "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT GUARDS !" then 2 redveggiemons seized Piximon while 1 Redveggiemon placed a black pin on his neck with a shape of a bat then Piximon became Midnight blue and white and his eyes glowed red. Then Mimi said "now dark Piximon who is your Master?" "My Master is Lord Vandomon" "good and where are the digidestends" " I let them escape while I was holding you off" "and where are they headed?" "To Master Vandomon's Castle" "do you know where they are?" "Yes they went that way" "good now come with me"   
  
~*~ back with the digidestends ~*~  
  
"I hope Piximon is alright" said Joe "he'll be alright and besides he's done this before" said Tai "ya but I cant believe what Mimi is doing" said Matt "but Im sure Mimi really didn't mean it. I bet Vandomon did this to her" said Sora. "Hey what's that" said Hawkmon then suddenly Piximon zoomed into them and said "well well well who do we have here a few digibrats" then Tai said "Piximon what happened to you" "the name's DarkPiximon now and I serve Master Vandomon now. And he has given me the pleasure of destroying you all!" he said in a seductive tone then he used his attack 'Double Image' (A.N. I don't know what his powers are ok my bro's d 1 hu now this stuff n he's not here. This is just invented k) then suddenly he multiplied and started to circle the digidestends. Then Yolie said "TAI WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" she said in a frantic tone. "I...I...HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA" then Dark Piximon said "well who shall I destroy first...farewell Bearer of Courage" then he blasted Tai but Sora pushed Tai aside the beam. Helping Tai avoid the beam and instead Sora got hit in the arm and it was now bleeding badly.   
  
Then Tai got fed up and Agumon warp digivolved into Wargreymon. And used his attack. But just left a scratch because DarkPiximon was to fast. And because of that scratch on his side the pin that was there got of and he fell unconscious. Then everyone ran to Piximon except Joe, Tai and Sora. Who was tending to Sora's wound.  
  
Then Tai said "Sora you should have never have done that" "I did what I had to Tai" and gave him a weak smile. The Joe declared "finished!" then he walked toward Piximon. Then Tai said "but why Sora look what happened to you now your injured and lost a lot of blood because of me... I-I care to much for you" "Tai...I would do that all over again just to see that your safe...I love you to much and I would never want you to die or get hurt" "Sora...I love you to" and then Tai bent down to kiss Sora.   
  
~*~ Over to piximon just as the Digidestends began to approach him ~*~  
  
Cody said "is he alright" "ya but his color returned to normal" said Izzy. Then Yolie found something beside Piximon. And said "what's this thing" as she observed the black pin shaped like a bat. Then Ken noticed and said "let me see that" and he observed it just then Piximon started to wake up and said "w-what happened?" then Davis said "you attacked us and almost killed Tai" "what I don't remember that happening. All I remember is that I saw Mimi and Palmon and these Redveggiemon placed a black pin on my side and I blacked out" then Ken said "I think I know the problem... Vandomon is using these" as he showed them the pin. "To control the digimon and turn them evil" then Izzy said "could I see that" then Ken handed it to him and then Izzy said "its like control spired except its smaller and much more powerful" then Matt said "I bet Vandomon placed one of those to Mimi and Palmon" then Joe said "that could be a theory" then Kari said "are you sure you're alright Piximon?" "Yes, yes Im fine." then they all turned around to see Tai and Sora kissing.   
  
Then over the sand dune Mimi's voice could be heard. Then she said "ahhh what a touching moment. The bearer of the crest of love has finally found love with the bearer of the crest of courage. Well to bad you have to die. Go DarkMetalGreymon's and Dark Tyrannomons" then suddenly 10 DarkMetalGreymon's and 10 Dark Tyrannomons ran toward the digidestends. Then all their digimons digivolved. And fought the enemy.  
  
Mimi and Dark Palmon on the other hand were watching the battle scene. With an evil twitch and satisfied faces. Then Dark Palmon said "Mimi do you think I should make and entrance now" "well hmm alright. Dark Palmon warp digivolve now!" then she turned to Dark Rosemon. Then Metal Garurumon and Matt made their way toward Mimi and Dark Rosemon. Out of the battle feild. Then Matt said "Mimi stop this insanity already and go back to being the old Mimi. I know your just being controlled by the pin and that's not you" "ha! You want Dark Palmon and I to return to our old, weak, pitied, helpless selves that you mock and don't appreciate. Well your wrong were stronger and respected now and we wont go back. And as for the black pin we don't use those. Its was with our own free will. Vandomon showed us the truth about what you thought of us and he gave us the power and now we are with him." "But Mimi..." "Just shut up with your fucking bullshit Im not the old Mimi anymore...go DARK ROSEMON finish them of" "with pleasure" then Matt said "its true the old Mimi isn't with us anymore...In that case I don't have a choice...Metal Garurumon" and he nodded "the only thing we can do now is fight you GO METAL GARURUMON...Im sorry Mimi" and a single drop of tear was shed. Then just as Metal Garurumon was about to fight he said "Im sorry Palmon" then they started to fight.  
  
Well here it is don't forget to REVIEW. I wont Post the next Chapter until you guys review this.   
-kaz 


End file.
